Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995)
Kristiania, Norway |Baptism = |Death = Anaheim, California |Burial = |Father = Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) |Mother = Alvilde Marie Naess (1875-1933) |Spouse = Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) |Marriage = Manhattan, New York |Children = Aldelma Marie Tandberg June Thordis Tandberg |2nd Spouse = Esther Clyde (1895-1973) |2nd Marriage = November 1943 (age 42) |2nd Children = Pauline Mae Tandberg Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg, Jr. |3rd Spouse = JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) |3rd Marriage = 1956 (age 55) |3rd Children = Laura Lea Tandberg (1958- ) |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) aka Ralph Tandberg, Safety Engineer (b. August 31, 1901, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. April 18, 1995, Anaheim, Orange County, California, 92802, USA) Social Security Number 057054657. Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital, Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Name *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg, at birth *Ralph Tandberg, by Social Security Parents He was the son of Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970); and Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) of Kristiania, Akershus, Norway. Thorvald was the son of Andreas Thorsen Tandberg (1847-1910) and Valborg Margrethe Fischer (1848-1915). Birth He may have been born on August 28, 1901, but Social Security lists his birth date as August 31, 1901. Kristiania, Oslo, Norway In the 1900 Norway Census Thorvald was listed as the "Inspectør the Grand Hotel" in "Portland, Maine Amerika". They were listed as: "Thorvald Martin Tandberg" and "Alvilde Marie Tandberg". With them was their daughter, "Ethel V.A. Tandberg". Siblings: *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) who married Clifford Milner (1892-1980) *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900) *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) who married Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975), an architect *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) who died when she was 14 years old *Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988) who married Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) *two children stillborn in 1914 and 1915. First marriage He married Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) from Farsund, Norway on June 24, 1925 in Manhattan. He was listed as "Thoralph C.A. Tandberg" and their certificate was number "18850". Children Adelma Marie Tandberg (1928- ) who married George Steurer (1924-1995); and June Thordis Tandberg (1933-2011) who married Charles DeWitt Baker (1932-2005). Jersey City, New Jersey Ralph was living with his wife, Sigrid at 2/4 Webster Avenue in Jersey City in 1930. He was listed incorrectly as "Edward Tandberg" and he was working as an "insurance inspector". Living with them was Sigrid's half-sister: Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) who was married to Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935). Klara and Edward were delicatessen owners. Death of wife Sigrid died in 1940 in her home at 4717 Park Avenue in Union City, Hudson County, New Jersey of "bilateral lobar pneumonia" with "endocarditis". In her last years she was a heavy drinker. She was buried in Fairview Cemetery. Second Marriage Ralph met and married Esther Clyde (1895-1973) in Detroit. They had the following children: Pauline Mae Tandberg who married Richard Hawking Dutton and they live in La Canada, California; and Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg, Jr. who was called Christopher. Ralph and Esther later divorced. Third marriage After the divorce Ralph married JoAnn Lousy (1931-2006) who lived in Anaheim, California. Death He died on April 18, 1995 in Anaheim, Orange County, California. He was listed under the names: "Thoralph Tandberg" and "Ralph Tandberg". Obituary "Ralph A. Tandberg, 93, of Anaheim, a retired safety engineer, died Tuesday. Memorial services at 2 p.m. Tuesday at Covenant Presbyterian Church, Orange. Private burial. Arrangements by Hilgenfeld Mortuary, Anaheim. Survived by his wife, JoAnn; son, Chris, of Moreno Valley; daughters, Adelma Stever of Florida, June Baker of Utah, Pauline Dutton of La Canada and Laura Hanon of Anaheim; sister, Yolanda French of Michigan; 12 grandchildren; and 13 great-grandchildren." Cremated He was most likely cremated. Memories about Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg *Charles DeWitt Baker, Jr. said on May 10, 2006: "Ralph would do the quarter trick, pretend to pull a quarter out of my ear, then give it to me. Once I was running out of gas while driving from San Diego to Annaheim to go to Disney in 1981. It was during gas rationing, when they had even and odd days to fill up your car. I rented a Chevy from Rent-A-Wreck for $9 a day. We realized that Ralph lived in Anaheim and he got my tank filled up for $10, even though it was wrong day for me to get filled. He and JoAnn would never take down their Christmas tree. They had a plastic one. One time my mom and I were there, and my mom went to take a glass. Ralph said "don't use them they are for company." *June Tandberg Baker (1932- ) said on May 10, 2006: "We went to Detroit after my mother died and lived with my uncle Joe French who was an architect. Joe was married to Yolanda Tandberg. Thoralph was born in Norway in 1901. I think it was August 28, 1901. He worked at age 19 at his father's restaurant in Boston, it was called "Chasin's". He got ulcers so they sent him out west for two years to Tucumcari, New Mexico." *June Tandberg Baker said on May 12, 2006: "My dad once went on a roller coaster at Coney Island and he lost hat, he was furious." *Pauline Dutton on May 24, 2006: "He told me that he was so smart that he skipped several grades in school and graduated high school when he was 15. He was too young for college so they sent him to New Mexico as a ranch hand and he was later a deputy sheriff. He looked like Hoot Gibson (1892-1962) and would sign autographs as him. Ralph went to college but did not graduate. He had a magic and comedy act, and he worked at the Long Beach Civic Light Opera in Long Beach, California. He played in secondary roles such as Captain Andy in "Showboat" and he was in "Desert Song" as the king in "The Band of Thieves". He was in "Song of Norway" and the "Vagabound King". He met Joann Losey about 50 years ago and they married in 1956. She was previously married to Joe Dennet. He tapped danced and had a piano tuning business and it was written up in the newspaper. He was cremated and the ashes were put in the sea. He was in the church choir. In his last years he was losing his vision from macular degeneration and he accidentally touched a woman's breast and he never went back to church." Ancestors Images Image:Tandberg Family-W.jpg|1893 Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) and siblings Image:14170045 114910727600.jpg|1910 Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) and children Image:1930 census Tandberg Schultz.jpg|1930 US census Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1950 singing.gif|1950 singing in California Image:Tandber-Ralph 1952 soroptimist.gif|1952 Soroptimist Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1955 showboat.gif|1955 playing Queenie in showboat Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1955 showboat2.gif|1955 playing Joe in showboat Image:Tandberg-Thoralph 1955March21.gif|1955 debt responsibility Image:Tandberg-June 1955 bridemaid.gif|1955 June Tandberg as bridesmaid Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1956 bittersweet.gif|1956 in Bittersweet Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1957 director2.gif|1957 director Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1957 desertsong.gif|1957 in Desert Song Image:Tandberg-Ralph 1957September19.gif|1957 birth of child Image:Tandberg-RalphA 1957 philharmonic.gif|1957 philharmonic Image:Tandberg Dutton 1969 marriage.gif|1969 marriage of Richard Hawkins Dutton and Pauline Mae Tandberg Category:Tandberg (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles